Wireless communication systems have become an important means by which many people worldwide have come to communicate. A wireless communication system may provide communication for a number of access terminals, such as wireless telephones, each of which may be serviced by an access point.
An access terminal may communicate with one or more access points via transmissions on an uplink and a downlink. The uplink (or reverse link) refers to the communication link from the access terminal to the access point, and the downlink (or forward link) refers to the communication link from the access point to the access terminal.
The resources of a wireless communication system (e.g., bandwidth and transmit power) must often be shared among multiple access terminals. A variety of multiple access techniques are known, including code division multiple access (CDMA), time division multiple access (TDMA), frequency division multiple access (FDMA), orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA), single-carrier frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA), and so forth.
Access terminals include electronic devices such as mobile telephone handsets and other mobile devices that may be configured to receive broadcasts of sports, entertainment, or informational multimedia programs. For example, audio and, or video data may be communicated via a broadband broadcast communications link to the electronic devices. As the bandwidth requirements of access terminals increases, a need exists for methods and apparatuses for enhancing a user experience and for effectively and efficiently viewing multimedia on such electronic devices.